CNN Meme War
CNNMemeWars is an event that started July 5, 2017. It featured a series of memes posted on social media criticizing CNN after an incident where a reddit user's personal information was obtained by a CNN contributor for posting a .gif meme tweeted by President Trump. Origin On July 5, 2017, news outlet CNN published an article written by Andrew Kaczynski titled "How CNN found the Reddit user behind the Trump wrestling GIF". The article claimed that CNN had discovered the identity of Reddit user "HanA**holeSolo", who originally shared the video of Trump wrestling CNN on the subreddit /r/the_donald. The article stated that the Reddit user had also made several other offensive posts that were racist, bigoted, and anti-semitic. Before the article was published, CNN attempted to call HanA**holeSolo but received no response. The user soon after wrote an apology on Reddit for his past posts and removed them. When the article came out, it included the following paragraphs: Shortly after publication, CNN faced severe backlash on social media for the threat to release HanA**holeSolo's personal information if the user's apology was revoked. People, such as Ted Cruz, accused CNN of possibly having committed extortion and blackmail for the statement. Twitter's trending included #CNNBlackmail as well as "The End of CNN". Internet Response InfoWars.com Contest Later that day, the website InfoWars.com announced a contest for CNN memes. The article asked users to create CNN memes with "InfoWars.com" displayed and email the website for a chance to win. The prize was an offer of $20,000 for the best meme. A video in the article featuring Alex Jones also offered $2,500 for any meme that was featured on national television. Several compilation videos of the CNN memes were uploaded to the Alex Jones channel on YouTube. The contest was run and judged by Paul Joseph Watson, who also uploaded a compilation of the meme submissions to his YouTube channel.[citation] Memes Numerous memes began to circulate on social media sites, such as 4chan and Twitter under #CNNMemeWar. The images commonly displayed hostage scenarios with CNN and Reddit overlays depicting CNN as the hostage taker and Reddit as the victim apologizing for the wrestling video of Trump. Memes were further reposted subreddits, including /r/the_donald and several others, while meme related channels on YouTube uploaded compilations. The meme uploads continued for more than a week after the InfoWars contest announcement. Videos They Can Take Our Lives, But They'll Never Take Our MEMES! CNN Meme War Vol V CNN Succumbs To Meme Warfare - Vol. IV CNN Gets Pummeled- Great CNN Meme War Entries Vol 3 The Great CNN Meme War Has Begun! Best Of CNN Dank Memes Vol 1 Devastating- Trump Responds To The Great CNN Meme War! Trump vs CNN- ULTIMATE MEME COMPILATION! TRUMP VS CNN Arcade Game The Great Meme Wars Have Begun Images Trump wrestling gif.gif Milo hands up dont dox.jpg CNN meme war 2.jpg CNN meme war 3.jpg CNN meme war 3.PNG CNN meme war.jpg CNN meme war.png CNN meme war 4.png CNN meme war 6.jpg CNN meme war 5.PNG CNN meme war 5.jpg CNN meme war 11.jpg CNN meme war 9.jpg CNN meme war 7.jpg Related Articles * CNNBlackmail * The Great Meme War * Trump wrestling video Category:Events Category:Memes __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__